fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy
The Yummy are the underlings to the Greeed serving as secondary antagonists in Kamen Rider: OOO. Overview The Yummy are monsters created by the Greeed & serve as their subordinates when a Cell Medal is used on a human. Each Greeed has a different method of producing a Yummy relative to the birth (or maturing process in Uva's case) of the type of animal: Uva's start off as a humanoid White Yummy until it molts, Kazari's also start off as White Yummies but his are parastic to the host, Mezool's begin as a roe-like substance, Gamel's are born directly from the Greeed with a Cell Medal, & the Lost Ankh's start as a giant bird's egg hatching into a White Yummy before maturing. The Greeed, Giru & Dr. Kieran Leach on the other hand create Yummy from inanimate objects. Characteristics of a Yummy can be combined with another through two known methods, the first was developed by Kazari after absorbing Gamel & Mezool's Core Medals & by using any of their procedures, the second is when two Greeed use their methods at the same on the same object or person. Similar to the Greeed, Yummies are composed of only Cell Medals & thus "bleed" Cell Medals when wounded or explode into a shower of them when destroyed. According to Ankh, the more desire a Yummy consumes, the stronger it becomes. In addition, the more powerful the Yummy, the more Cell Medals are produced upon its destruction while White Yummy produce none at all. These Cell Medals are able to power up the Greeed, but the Albert Foundation has created devices which run off their power. Should their host's primary desire suddenly change, the Yummy may split into two similar Yummy. The original Yummy will continue with the host's original desire while the new Yummy feeds off their new desire instead. Their name is based off the English words Yummy, referring to how it eats objects of desire, mummy, refering to the White Yummy form, resembling an Egyptian Mummy, & to the Japanese word for darkness (闇, yami?) from the part of being driven by humans dark desires. White Yummy When one of the beings known as the Greeed approaches a human & asks what the human desires. a coin slot called a Medal Insert Slot, which is also used on the Ride Vendor, appears on the human, & after the Greeed inserts a mystical object called a Cell Medal into the slot, a monster called a White Yummy is formed from the human. Being the incarnation of its' host desire, a White Yummy physically devours that person's object of desire & "digest them" into Cell Medals. Once consuming enough, a White Yummy transforms into a complete Yummy, modeled after the animal on the Cell Medal. Roe Yummy An unspecified type of Yummy is the initial roe-like substance Mezool's Yummy take when she inserts her Cell Medals into the Medal Insert Slot. Like the White Yummies they feed off the object of the host's desires "digesting" them into Cell Medals until they assume their complete form. Pseudo Yummy Pseudo Yummy are White Yummy-like creatures that are not fully developed, each made from half a Cell Medal. They are weaker than White Yummy although harder to destroy with physical attacks, but can be created easily by Uva for grunt work & do not require hosts. Uva is using these at a rapid rate for his final dénouement. List of Yummys Mantis *Creator: Uva, Unnamed Foundation X member *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO's Mantis Sword (OOO's Hawk/Mantis/Grasshopper Combo),Kamen Rider Joker (Rider Punch) The Mantis Yummy is a Yummy created by Uva via a Mantis Cell Medal, formed from a woman's desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Ankh & retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him & overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Ethan intervenes & prevents him from finishing Ankh off. In return, Ankh grants Ethan the ability to become Kamen Rider: OOO & fight back. During the ensueing fight against Multi Combo, Ankh gives OOO the Mantis Core Medal & to transform into the Hawk-Mantis-Grasshopper. In this new form, Kamen Rider: OOO destroys the Mantis Yummy with his Mantis Swords. The second one was create from one Foundation X memeber then it was destroyed by Kamen Rider Joker-Rider Punch. Weevil *Creator: Uva *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO's OOO Bash The Weevil Yummy is a Leaf-rolling Weevil Yummy created by Uva via a Cell Medal on one of the thieves who attempted to rob the Albert Art Museum blind. As his host's desire is money, the White Yummy attacks a bank & begins to eat all of the money it can find. Upon devouring enough, it molts into the monstrous Weevil Yummy which begins to grow very large & demolishes a building, as a result of Ankh wishing to allow it to grow stronger to provide more Cell Medals. Kamen Rider: OOO is initially unable to defeat the Yummy until he receives several Cell Medals, a Ride Vendor motorcycle, & the Medajalibur sword from Lucas representing the Albert Foundation. By performing a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash, Kamen Rider: OOO destroys the Weevil Yummy. Cat *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO's OOO Bash The Cat Yummy is a Yummy created by Kazari by using a Cell Medal on the gluttonous Monty Goode. With a White Yummy having him submit to his gluttony, Monty consumes food voraciously. When Ethan fights Monty, he holds back because he is still human. However, the White Yummy emerges from Monty & transforms into the Cat Yummy, whose fat made him immune to slash attacks but can still be damaged with blunt attacks like kicking. It also has the ability to spit out hairball projectiles. When OOO uses the Multi Kick on Cat Yummy to finish him off, only to be saved by Kazari. Going back into Monty's body, the Yummy force feeds him to become complete while consuming the human from the inside out. Howevering, assuming his Hawk/Tiger/Octopus Combo to free Monty, OOO uses a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash attack to destroy the Yummy. Piranha *Creator: Mezool *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO Strongest Combo's Strongest Kick The Piranha Yummy are a school of Yummy created by Mezool by using a Cell Medal on the shopaholic Iona. Hatching from their Egg Yummy forms, the vast number of Piranha Yummy are countered by OOO assuming Strongest Combo to even the odds before the Yummy gather into a larger form that he destroys from the inside out with the Strongest Kick. Another batch was created by Mezool on a con artist who was arrested by the police soon after. While OOO & Ankh were preoccupied by the Siam-Cat Yummy & Uva's Waste Yummy, they fulfilled their tasks before they feed their Cell Medals to the Greeed. Bison *Creator: Gamel *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO Lion/Mantis/Grasshopper Combo's Scanning Charge, Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper Combo's Champion Puncher/Kamen Rider: OOO Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Combo The Bison Yummy is a Yummy created by Gamel from a Cell Medal born from Gamel's own desire to be amused by human suffering after witnessing a fight between married couple Ryder & Myra. He has immense brute strength, & when he pounds the ground with his fist, it creates a shockwave that lifts objects into the air to throw them at people. He can however be easily blinded with light caused by OOO's Lion Head. Later, after being overwhelmed by OOO Lion/Tiger/Grasshopper Combo, the Bison Yummy acts on his master's wish for OOO to be punished, attacking to attract the Kamen Rider's attention. OOO managed to destroy the Yummy using Lion/Mantis/Grasshopper Combo's powers & its Triple Scanning Charge with only a single Cell Medal remaining of him. Later, a Bison Yummy also appeared, which was eventually destroyed by OOO in either Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper's Champion Puncher or Kamen Rider: OOO Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Combo, depending on the viewer's choices via ""what-should-you-do-next" menu. Shark *Creator: Mezool *Destroyed by: Gave Cell Medals to Greeed (First), Kamen Rider: OOO Scorching Combo's Gush Cross (Second), Hawk/Tiger/Octopus attack (Third), Scorching Combo's OOO Bash (Fourth, Fifth, & Sixth), Tigeride Vendor's Energy Medal attack (Remaining) The Shark Yummy is a Yummy created by Mezool after she uses a Cell Medal on the mad bomber Garfield. It has the ability to swim underneath the surface of the ground with its dorsal fin shown while leaving water in it's trail & can shoot cannonball-like projectiles that explode in torrents of water. Hatching one by one in response to Garfield's actions, a Shark Yummy gathers enough Cell Medals before making his way to the Greeed to degenerate into Cell Medals to be devoured by them while losing a few to OOO. Another Shark Yummy is encountered after Garfield bombed bridge pillars & fought OOO with assistance from it's creator & Gamel until OOO turned the tables with Scorching Combo & destroyed it with its Scanning Charge. A third Shark Yummy was destroyed by Hawk/Tiger/Octopus Combo, while the remaining Yummies were destroyed by Scorching Combo & the Tigeride Vendor. Swallowtail *Creator: Uva *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider: OOO Gravity Combo's Gravity Impact The Swallowtail Yummy is a Swallowtail Butterfly Yummy created by Uva after he uses a Cell Medal on George Mac Pharlain, a blogger who wishes to become famous. The Swallowtail Yummy uses his proboscis to suck the talent out of humans, then transfers the stolen talent via pollen into Mac Pharlain. With its wings, it is able to fly & has the ability to release spheres of pollen like an energy attack, which it can also use for bombing. When the Yummy was attacking a studio, it fought alongside its creator & Gamel until it was destroyed by Kamen Rider: OOO Gravity Combo. Siam-Cat *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed By: Kamen Rider: OOO's OOO Bash The Siam-Cat Yummy is a female Siamese Cat Yummy created by Kazari after he uses a Cell Medal on a female doctor named Opal Summerfield, a genius surgeon who wishes to continue doing surgery after the director put her out in the cold for over a month. As a result, the Yummy uses Summerfield to perform unauthorized surgeries by herself. The Siam-Cat Yummy has scalpel-like claws & has Cell Medal-like objects hanging from her body. Eventually getting Summerfield out of the hospital, Kamen Rider: OOO fights the Siam-Cat Yummy, almost destroying her as Gravity Combo before the Yummy retreats back into Summerfield & escapes. The Yummy eventually takes complete control over Summerfield & fights OOO again who manages to separate Summerfield from the Yummy as Hawk/Tiger/Octopus Combo but then overpowers him with help from her creator. When OOO transforms into Multi Combo, he manages to destroy her with a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash. Tortoise *Creator: Gamel *Destroyed By: Kamen Rider: OOO's OOO Bash The Tortoise Yummy is a Yummy created by Gamel to defeat Kamen Rider: OOO to gain Mezool's approval, tricked into doing so by Kazari. While slow, the Tortoise Yummy can withdraw his arms into his body to spin extremely fast. Though the Yummy overpowers Kamen Rider: OOO in both his Gravity & Scorching Combos, keeping him from pursing Kazari when he spirits Gamel off, the Tortoise Yummy is knocked on his back by Lucas' bazooka & left defenseless as OOO uses the OOO Bash while in Multi Combo to destroy him. Beetle *Creator: Uva, Male Foundation X member *Destroyed By: Kamen Rider: OOO Multi Combo's Multi Kick & Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst,Kamen Rider Joker The Beetle Yummy is a Rhinoceros Beetle Yummy created by Uva from a girl named Hannah Whitaker, feeding on her desire to be the best at fencing. To that end, while achieving his complete form, the Beetle Yummy targets Hannah's rivals before Ethan fights it as Kamen Rider: OOO Hawk/Gorilla/Grasshopper Combo. However, during the fight the Beetle Yummy creates the Stag Yummy from its body in response to Hannah's growing desires. The Beetle Yummy has impressive defense even in its White Yummy form. With the Stag Yummy's support, the Beetle Yummy overwhelms Kamen Rider: OOO & Ankh until Kamen Rider Birth appears evening the odds, destroying the Beetle Yummy with his Cell Burst attack along with OOO's Multi Kick. The second one was create by one member Foundation X then was destroyed by Kamen Rider Joker-Rider Kick. Stag *Creator: Beetle Yummy *Destroyed By: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Stag Yummy is a Stag Beetle Yummy that appears from the Beetle Yummy's body during his fight with Kamen Rider OOO due to Hannah's real desire surfaces: Hannah wanting to keep anyone away from her fencing instructor due to her crush on him... who's also getting married. The Stag Yummy is faster & more agile than the Beetle Yummy. Both Yummy overpower Kamen Rider OOO until Kamen Rider Birth arrives to even the odds. While the Riders destroy the Beetle Yummy, the Stag Yummy manages to escape. When the Stag Yummy was going to attack the instructor's bride during their wedding Hannah personally confronts it, thanks to words from Johnny, & almost gets killed by it, until Johnny arrives telling Hannah to run & transforms into Birth & joined by Kamen Rider OOO to fight both the Yummy & Uva. While OOO manages to keep both distracted as Hawk/Eel/Octopus Combo, Birth uses a supercharged Cell Burst from the Breast Cannon, destroying the Yummy. Lion-Jellyfish *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo's Prominence Drop The Lion-Jellyfish Yummy is a new type of Yummy created by Kazari by using the desires of Tanner Rowntree. Unlike the rest of Kazari's creations, it is a lion Yummy augmented with jellyfish features, as Kazari has aborbed several of Mezool's aquatic animal Core Medals into his body. As a result, this Yummy is more powerful than the standard kind & gains more unique abilties. When damaged, some of its Cell Medals can become jellyfish, which when being attack can be split into more & shock opponents with its tentacles; however, when attacked at their core they disperse with no multiplication. The Yummy itself can release intense light & heat, either as a massive wave of energy or spheres. When the Yummy absorbed Tanner, he was freed by Kamen Rider Birth using Shovel Arm for the first time while the Yummy was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO in his newly gained Blazing Combo. Grasshopper *Creator: Uva *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo's Magna Blaze The Grasshopper Yummy is a Yummy created by Uva from the desires of Paul Hayward, a father with a sense of justice who attended law school & failed to pass the board exam as a prosecutor. As a result, the Grasshopper Yummy develops a warped hero mentaility & attacks anyone Paul considered evil, as well as Kamen Rider OOO & Kamen Rider Birth for interfering. Like several grasshopper themed monsters, the Yummy features an appearance & abilities to the original Kamen Riders with its jumping & kicking abilities being the most prominent. (Paul's son Alvin may also be a reference to Alvar AKA Masked Rider Warrior Leader). It also has the ability to release lightning from its antenna. While avoiding a Giga Scan attack from OOO due to Paul's dependence, the Grasshopper Yummy continues his attack on untouchable criminals as Paul begins to see realize too late that his desire for justice is making him as much of a monster as those he wants to take down. After talking Paul to not to rely on justice but instead on protecting those dear to him, Ethan becomes Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo & uses his Magna Blaze Giga Scan to incinerate the Grasshopper Yummy. Stingray-Rhino *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Drill Arm (Rhino Half) The Stingray-Rhino Yummy is a stingray Yummy augmented with the features of a rhinoceros. It first appeared as an image speaking to Wendy Salcedo to continue her desire until it eventually hatches out & fights the Kamen Riders. It has the ability to disappear at will. Kamen Rider Birth is then able to destroy the Yummy's rhinoceros features with his drill arm. Stingray (Small) *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO transformation & Medajalibur attacks (multiple small Stingray Yummys), remaining Stingray Yummy destroyed by an unknown way, second batch destroyed by Johnny's Birth Buster & Ankh. The small Stingray Yummy are a series of Yummy created by Kazari using the desires of Wendy Salcedo, a researcher for the Beauty Marine Lab cosmetics company & an old friend of Johnny, who wishes to be more beautiful than her younger sister Mariabella. The egg that Wendy finds manipulates her into embracing her desires. When the egg was first found by Ethan & Ankh it creates several small Ei Yummy which overwhelm Ankh & Kamen Rider OOO allowing the egg & Yummy to leave with the latter becoming more beautiful to the point where no one can lift a finger against her. Manta *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Marine Combo's Octo Banish The Manta Yummy is a giant devilray Yummy that 'evolved' from the Stingray-Rhino Yummy after it's Rhinoceros features were destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth. As a result, it becomes more powerful with the ability to float in the air, use an energy beam shot between its antenna, use its bottom half's arms to throw exploding spiked mines. When going into water, it was only able to be destroyed by OOO with his newly acquired Marine Combo's Octo Banish. Parrot *Creator: Ankh (Left Arm) The Parrot Yummy are a series of Yummy created by Ankh's resurrected left arm. Both are destroyed by the Marine Combo. Blue *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Marine Combo's Octo Banish The Blue Parrot '''was created from the desire of boxer Dai Peak to enter the ring once more with the Yummy attacking strong armed men & petrifying their arms to heal Peak's medical condition while giving it a feathering appearance. The Blue Parrot demonstrated the ability to shoot fire balls out of its mouth & fly & is even powerful enough to overpower OOO in Blazing Combo. When Johnny as Birth used the Birth Day function, OOO was able to destroy the Yummy as Marine Combo. Red *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Marine Combo's Octo Banish The Red '''Parrot '''appeared in order to retrieve Ankh's Core Medals for its creator. This Yummy is armed with a much wider range of fire based abilities than its Blue counterpart. The Yummy was able to overpower Kamen Rider OOO & Birth. When the Yummy was about to deliver the final blow to Birth & Lucas along with the Squid-Jaguar Yummy, Ethan was forced to changed into Marine Combo & destroyed the Yummy to save them. Squid-Jaguar *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Marine Combo w/ piloting Kamen Rider Birth's CLAWs Scorpion with its multicolored beam attack Combatmen *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo's Magna Blaze Orca-Panda *Creator: Kazari *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst, Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper Combo's Champion Puncher/Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Combo The '''Orca-Panda Yummy is a panda Yummy augmented with killer whale features that is created by Kazari by using the desires held by Kieran Leach to see his deceased sister Daisy. The Orca-Panda Yummy has a bear hug-like attack & claws on his right arm, along with a spinning attack with the killer whale-like left arm. Eventually, Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Peacock/Grasshopper keeps the Yummy occupied long enough to be destroyed by Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst. Later, an Orca-Panda Yummy appeared, which was eventually destroyed by OOO in either Hawk/Kangaroo/Grasshopper Combo's Champion Puncher or Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Tiger/Kangaroo Combo, depending on the viewer's choices via ""what-should-you-do-next" ''menu. Spangle *Creator: Uva *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Blazing Combo's Cell Medal Giga Scan The '''Spangle' Yummy is a Yummy created by Uva using the desire held by Alexander Pickle to earn money. She has the ability to fly & spray pollen out of her mouth to attack enemies. It is destroyed by the concerted efforts of Kamen Riders OOO & Birth. Pteranodon *Creator: Giru (First Pair), Kieran Leach through Giru's Core Medals (Second Pair & Third Male) Owl *Creator: Lost Ankh *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Invincible Combo's Strain Doom The Owl Yummy is an snowy owl-themed Yummy created by Lost Ankh from the desires of Zachariah Knaggs, a former high school friend of Ethan's who became rich through an Internet venture & wanted no one else to be Ethan's friend. To that end, the Owl Yummy targets Johnny & Lucas, using the latter to escape from Kamen Rider OOO Gravity Combo. After the two of them are freed, Kamen Rider OOO fights against the Yummy again in Invincible Combo & destroys it with the Strain Doom Putotyranno Certain Kill. It is able to wrap its opponent in bandage-like extensions & its feathers can act like knives. Unicorn *Creator: Kieran Leach *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Invincible Combo's Strain Doom The Unicorn Yummy is created by Doctor Leach from the second place trophy Dominic Landvik for the design contest held by Amy's fashion school. Because he is the product of a shattered dream, the Yummy uses his power to remove life-long dreams robbing people of their purpose. By touching their foreheads it causes objects that appear from these dreams to break in half through purple flames. One the victims is Amy de la Fuente, destroying her dream of becoming a world-renowned fashion designer. The Yummy is capable of running at a speed fast enough to catch up to a van and shoots projectiles out of its horn. It was then destroyed by OOO Invincible Combo's Strain Doom Putotyranno Certain, reversing the damage this Yummy caused. Urchin-Armadillo *Creator: Gamel (with Mezool's influence) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Hawk/Eel/Grasshopper Combo's Medagabryu attack The Urchin-Armadillo Yummy is an armadillo Yummy augmented with the features of a sea urchin that was created by Mezool using a Cell Medal on a sleepy Gamel. Acting on the desire, the Urchin-Armadillo Yummy causes those he attacks to suffer from insomnia through its sea urchin quills. The quills can also be shot as projectiles, be used to scale down buildings, & has defensive properties along with the already hard armadillo armor. The Yummy demonstrated the ability to send out a shockwave that causes any of the victims of its insomnia inducing quills to be put into a deep sleep they can't wake up from, fulfilling their desire to sleep. After getting a large amount of Cell Medals from this, the Yummy gained the ability to expand into a large ball with a big impact, although that might have been for comedic value. Though he manages to withstand Kamen Rider OOO's attacks with the Medagabryu, Kamen Rider OOO in the Hawk/Eel/Grasshopper Combo is able to defeat the Yummy through the use of the Medagabryu infused with the Eel Arms' electricity. Gamecock *Creator: Ankh (Lost) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO Scorching Combo's Gush Cross The Gamecock Yummy is a Yummy created by Ankh (Lost) using the desires of Sophia Underhill, a deranged perfectionist who bullies her husband, Gonzo Underhill, to use his position as the new neighborhood association president to put surveillance cameras around the area so the Yummy can attack anyone she considers a horrible neighbor. Able to use a Muay Thai fighting style, the Gamecock Yummy can use the ribbons on his wings to attack & manipulate objects. Eventually, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Scorching Combo's Gush Cross. Ankylosaurus *Creator: Dr. Leach *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon Cell Burst The Ankylosaurus Yummy is created by Doctor Leach from shards of ice that Ankh (Lost) broke apart after still feeling incomplete because he is missing one more Medal. Its body is covered in sharp thorns & its right hand ends in a powerful mace-like ball. It can also fire shards of ice out of its body, breath out a freezing gas, & cause a crowd to freeze from the ground up. In a fight with Kamen Rider Birth, the Yummy was destroyed by the Breast Cannon's Cell Burst at contact point. Vulture *Creator: Ankh *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider OOO's Orca/Gorilla/Octopus Combo's Scanning Charge & Kamen Rider Birth's Cell Burst The Vulture Yummy is a Yummy created by Ankh from Hadley who is revealed to be Uva's host & thus the Yummy acts on two desires: Hadley's wish to be the sole male so he can have all the women & Uva's desire for a new body. In battle, the Vulture Yummy is able to create black whirlwinds by flapping his wings. He is destroyed by the teamwork of Kamen Rider OOO Orca/Gorilla/Octopus Combo & Kamen Rider Birth, but his remains are then used by Ankh to revive Uva, successfully fulfilling the ulterior motive. Chimera *Creator: Master Gara *Destroyed: Kamen Rider: OOO Cold-Blooded Combo's Warning Ride The Chimera Yummy is a baboon Yummy augmented with attributes of a jaguar & a snake. The Yummy is created by Gara to enter the time distortion in Colonial America with a platoon of Knights to obtain the Core Medals in the possession of Ankh. It can speak through the feline skull on its left hand which it can release to attack & shoot fire balls. After overpowering Ethan as Kamen Rider Birth, it takes two of Ankh's Core Medals back to Gara until going to find the purple Core Medals. However, the Chimera Yummy ends up facing Kamen Rider OOO when he assumes the Cold-Blooded Combo & destroys the Yummy with his Scanning Charge.